A susceptor including a semiconductor manufacturing device is a device that is heated by a heater so that a Liquid Crystal Display can maintain a predetermined temperature, which is used a process for LCD CVD.
Recently the LCD panel becomes large its size, and accordingly the size of LCD susceptor extends to over 2 meter. Therefore, to easily execute a maintenance and repairing of an equipment it is necessary to rapidly down a temperature of the susceptor.
Recently, it takes 8 hours in the susceptor for 5 generation, 12 hours in the susceptor for 6 generation, 18 hours for 7 generation, respectively if the susceptor is needed to down to 100° C. from 325° C. Therefore, the larger the size of the LCD panel the more the time for lowing the temperature
That the temperature of the susceptor can not be rapidly down causes to down a productivity and to up a cost because a maintenance or a repairing is difficulty. Furthermore, a metal heater for heating a semiconductor during a process for manufacturing the semiconductor has a problem that a surface is corrosived by a fluoric ion of a gas using to a in-situ cleaning process at the high temperature (step for cleaning an equipment used a predetermined period and a method for decreasing a time for cleaning). Furthermore, when an aluminum Nitride heater is used a thermal-shock is very strong, and accordingly it can be broken during a process or while a temperature is up or down.
Furthermore, a cost can be raised because the ALN heater is very expensive.
The above problems cause to occur foreign materials during a process for manufacturing semiconductor at the high temperature because it is impossible to apply in-situ CLN (cleaning) method. Further, a productivity is deteriorated because a chamber and a heater is directly applied in-situ CLN thereby causing loss of time.
To solve the above problems it is proposed that a ALN heater is used instead of the metal heater, however, a cost is raised because it is very expensive and its life can be shorten.